El deseo de tocarte
by SamMeiTukusama
Summary: Tenían un acuerdo; no se tocarían hasta el fin del año escolar. Pero si tan solo él se dejará, algo bueno podría pasar. SasuHina. One-Shot/AU/LEMON.


**Géneros:** Romance/Drama.

 **Parejas:** SasuHina.

 **Autor:** SamMeiTukusama.

 **Advertencias:**

― **Universo alternativo.**

― **Lenguaje vulgar u ofensivo.**

― **Leve Ooc.**

― **Lemon.**

.

.

.

 **Naruto no me pertenece, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

 _ **:*: ~ El deseo de tocarte**_ _**~ :*:**_

.

.

.

 _ **T**_ _enían un acuerdo; no se tocarían hasta el fin del año escolar. Pero si tan solo él se dejará, algo bueno podría pasar._

.

.

.

 **H** inata tenía el mirar perlado concentrado, mirando la ventana al cielo azul completamente expuesto a las hermosas nubes de diferentes formas ficticias que creaba su vaga mente. Contemplando el exquisito viento rebosar por el rostro juvenil de esta, volvió su vista al enorme pizarrón que contenía un mapa conceptual enormemente dirigido de información exclusivo del tema visto.

Suspiro a lo bajo comenzado a escribir.

Entonces, la voz de su profesor la aturdió observándolo con más detenimiento:

―Fue entonces que, en 1863 ―empezó sentándose al escritorio con serenidad―, formaron a una fuerza policial especial que lograría acabar con amenazas americanas; los Shinsengumi. ¿Han entendido hasta aquí lo referente al tema?

Todos los alumnos asintieron y exclamaron con una afirmación para que profesor entienda su interés en la materia. Hinata continúo escribiendo, ignorando por completo la pregunta de su profesor, pero sin dejar de mirarlo de soslayo para no perderse nada de su figura.

Había silencio en el aula, completamente usual entre ellos ya que eran considerados un buen salón por los directivos. Muchos los envidiaban, por esa razón los trataban como cerebritos sin ninguna vida social en la que estar. Sin embargo, tan equivocados estaban que no sabían que cada quién tenía una vida por delante y la cual deben de ocultar, o ellos mismos no pueden ver.

Un toque leve en su hombro le hizo respingar del miedo para girarse sonrojada y mirar a su compañero que la llamaba con discreción. Le susurro en el oído.

―Hey, Hinata, tenemos pensado salir al Karaoke. Nos gustaría mucho que nos acompañarás, hay alguien de otro salón que quiere conocerte. ¿Quieres venir?

―Y-yo…

―Vamos, Tenten e Ino vendrán con nosotros, puedes estar con ellas.

―P-pero, es q-que, después de cla-clases yo-

Y antes de que dijera algo más, un brazo se interpuso entre su amigo y ella. La mano de su profesor estaba en la cabeza de él apretando con poca de su fuerza, separando distancias entre ellos.

―¡Sasuke–sensei, eso duele!

―No hables en mi clase Kiba, pasarás al frente para explicar todo lo dicho en la clase.

―¡Pero si yo no entiendo! ―exclamo el moreno.

―Entonces, te dictaré todo el tema y tendrás que escribirlo 100 veces para el día de mañana ―Separándose de él, se dirigió al escritorio sin perderse la expresión atónita del Inuzuka.

Hinata se sonrojo, con la mano cerca de su pecho esperando a que su corazón se tranquilice. Alzo su mirar, encontrándose con el profesor sin despejar su mirar del reloj del muro. El cabello azabache, levemente largo que lograba esconder los dos de sus hermosos ojos ónix, con una expresión de total seriedad que acaparaba a más de una mujer a un brusco sueño placentero al que no querían lograr despertar. Siempre serio, inexpresivo y sin ningún sentimiento que lo catalogará como humano. Pero esos ojos, que querían comerla viva en la temerosa oscuridad la hacía intimidar hasta hacerle temblar las piernas.

Escucho mascullar a Kiba maldiciones por parte de este, tan salvaje su amigo en todo momento, pero eso no logro liberarla del encanto que tenía el maestro.

No quería ir al Karaoke, Hinata tenía otros planes, después de clases, ella iría a ver a su novio.

Y en un pestañeo, él la miro, correspondiendo su mirada, chocando los ojos opuestos del uno al otro. Hinata sentía como nuevamente su corazón saltaba y su rostro se fundía al color rojo. Bajo el mirar y comenzó jugar con sus dedos en su regazo.

Después de clases, Hinata irá a ver al profesor de Historia, Uchiha Sasuke; su "Novio".

.

.

.

―S-Sasuke–sensei ―murmuro la peliazul con cierto temor―, ¿Pue-puedo ayudarle en algo?

Sasuke alzo su mirar dirigiéndose a Hinata, que la hizo sonrojar en cuanto la observo. Él regresó a las hojas que estaban en su escritorio.

―No, estoy bien.

Y así, con la conversación terminada, Hinata se sentó frente a su escritorio como cualquier alumna castigada. Se detuvo un momento a mirarlo, directamente y sin vergüenza. Amaba esas pestañas oscuras largas y lacias, contrastaba muy bien con sus parpados de piel blanca y las dos perlas oscuras que estaban incrustadas en sus ojos. Se sonrojo, al pensar que muy pronto él la tomaría del rostro alzándola, comerla con los ojos agarrando sus mejillas sonrosadas y depositarle un lujurioso beso.

Tuvo que contener un suspiro placentero al imaginárselo.

Abrió los ojos levemente sorprendida, recordando la escena que se produjo en el salón de clases. Todos rieron y burlaron a su mejor amigo, y a pesar de insistirle que vaya con ellos al Karaoke, Hinata se negó rotundamente con la intención de ver a su "Novio" que parecía demasiado ocupado calificando exámenes.

Con un poco de temor, se dignó a preguntarle lo que la tenía perturbada.

―¿A-acaso usted… usted t-tenía celos?

La pregunta se quedó en el aire, pero hizo lo que debía haciendo que el azabache se detuviera y le mirara.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

Y ahí venía la típica pregunta que desviaba todas las demás. Hinata, sonrojada, habló de nuevo.

―Kiba–kun estaba muy cerca, a-además, un chico se interesó en mí… T-tenía ce-celos… ¿verdad?

Sasuke tenía una expresión seria, típica de él. Pero sabía que en esos ojos oscuros, había algo más que era difícil de explicar. Un sentimiento que no quería mostrar.

―Hablaban en mi clase.

―Y-ya veo.

Con solo esa respuesta, decía una palabra tan rotundamente triste. _No_ , eso es a lo que se refería. Volvió al trabajo, revisando las pilas de hojas a su costado, entrando nuevamente en el silencio.

El ruido del cómo se caía el bolígrafo se escuchó haciendo un eco muerto. Sasuke soltó un bufido pequeño haciendo la silla aun lado e inclinándose, sin embargo, Hinata ya tenía el bolígrafo en sus manos extendiéndoselo desde su posición. No se sentía apenada, ni siquiera avergonzada, solo hizo una acción completamente inocente para ayudarlo. Pensó que lo había ofendido, entrecerró los ojos desde donde estaba sentado tomando el bolígrafo con lentitud. No toco su piel, cosa que la hizo bajar la mirada.

Hinata se levantó volviendo a su asiento, sumergida en el silencio.

Los dos no hablaban mucho, eran una pareja tranquila y silenciosa; silenciosa y secreta, por ser una alumna y profesor. Alzo un poco su mano, imaginándose como sería tocar los dedos de su amado. Suspiro a lo bajo derrotada.

―Cierto… no puedo tocarlo.

―Hasta el fin del año.

Salto ante la voz gruesa de su novio, que la miraba desde el escritorio. Recargaba su mejilla en su dorso, con una posición sencillamente sensual. Se sonrojo, tenía un mirar tan profundo, sin sentimientos, pero que lograba calentarla más de lo debido.

Tenían un trato, no se podrían tocar hasta el fin del año escolar. Era estudiante de preparatoria, solo faltaba un año para salir y entrar a la universidad; tuvo que soportar un año el no poder tocar el hermoso rostro de su profesor, o siquiera besar esos belfos medianos carnosos que podían envolver un sentimiento cálido y embellecedor.

Quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, tomarlo de la mano. Pero no podía, siempre controlaba esos deseos, oscuramente perfectos.

Recodaba como lo conoció, apenas y podía mirar a alguien a los ojos en ese momento. La molestaban unas chicas, completamente a la defensiva. Envidiaban su cabello largo, lacio de un color azulino oscuro, como el manto de una oscuridad iluminada por estrellas. Aun parecía vivir ese miedo al ver las tijeras en las manos de una, que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Estaban en un lugar alejado de la escuela, pero no para los ojos de Sasuke.

Él la defendió, insultando disimuladamente a sus compañeras y amenazándolas con avisarle la directora. Ellas lloraban, ante el regaño de su amado maestro y ser advertidas del próximo arrebato violento que le tendrían a la Hyuga. Mientras Sasuke las miraba huir, Hinata por primera vez sintió el enamorarse de alguien.

Sabía que no podían tener nada, por eso no le molestaba. Ergo, en un momento dado, Hinata se fue acercando más a él rompiendo cada uno de su muro construido exclusivamente para ella. La petición del noviazgo fue hecha por la ojiperla, que en ese momento pensaba que se desmayaría, pero lo que la sorprendió y la hizo tan roja como el tomate, fue su aceptación.

―… _Pero con una condición, no nos tocaremos hasta el fin del año escolar. Es una promesa, y ambos debemos de cumplirla. Hasta ahora, solo seremos profesor y alumno._

Y desde ese momento, tenían una relación por la cual nadie sospechaba. No se tocaban, antes tampoco lo hacían, por eso pensó que sería fácil aguantar dos años, pero al parecer, el deseo no estaba de su lado que parecía salirse de control en cada momento. Faltaba un año más, no era mucho a comparación del año pasado.

Sin embargo, el deseo carnal se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

―Hinata, ya es tarde, debes volver a casa ―aviso con seriedad sin despejar sus ojos en la carpeta que se encontraba en sus manos.

Miro la hora, era demasiado tarde, su padre la regañaría en cualquier momento. Se apresuró levantándose y deteniéndose en la puerta.

―¡N-nos vemos mañana profesor! ―dijo haciendo una reverencia para después correr en los pasillos.

Al desaparecer entre la luz anaranjada del atardecer, Sasuke giro su silla sin dejar de recargar su mejilla en su dorso. Una minúscula, pequeña y poco vista sonrisa se hizo en sus labios medianos.

―Hasta mañana.

.

.

.

Ella no era popular, gracias a eso podía tener tranquilidad. Empero, dos de sus amigas, Ino e Sakura eran unas chicas muy atractivas, sexys para el alumnado varonil, y ejemplo a seguir del femenil. Hinata, mientras tanto, prefería vivir tranquila y sin problemas, aunque ya tenía muchos por tener como novio a un profesor, y no cualquier profesor, el más joven y guapo del instituto.

Ellas dos estaban merodeando por ahí, por el instituto por un poco de atención, o más bien, espiar chicos lindos. La Hyuga estaba en su asiento con Tenten, que parecía estar contenta estando con su compañía, y no solo con ella, si no con Kiba y Shino. A Tenten parecía haberle olvidado el almuerzo, pero tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar un jugo y unas galletas, por ello, Hinata la acompaño hasta la cafetería.

Fue entonces que lo vio.

Sakura e Ino colgaban de su brazo, él tenía su rostro inexpresivo como siempre, ignorándolas hasta el jaloneo que le brindaban a ambos brazos, peleando por el con una estúpida rivalidad ciega entre las dos. Alzo con lentitud una ceja, una chica de primer año se acercó a él entregándole unos dulces que con serenidad acepto.

Era intolerable.

―Bien Hinata, ¿nos vamos?

Silencio de su parte. Tenía la mirada fija a las estudiantes que parecían estar alrededor de su novio necesitadas por su atención. Estaba enojada, y celosa, lo aceptaba; estaba celosa a morir. Quería alejar a cada una que estaba rodeándolo, quitando de su hermosa serenidad haciéndolo irritar.

No podía aceptar el hecho de que otras si pueden tocarlo, y ella no. Hinata era su novia, y aun así, no podía tomarlo de la mano antes de que él recordara el trato.

Ino pareció soltarlo, al parecer se dio por vencida con orgullo al ver a su amado Sai caminando por ahí, pero Sakura seguía pegada a él, juntando su diminuto busto al brazo de Sasuke.

Iba a explotar, y eso sería como una bomba que destruiría a todo el mundo.

―¿Hinata?... ¿Estás bien?

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego sonrojarse y avergonzarse por lo que acaba de pensar. No podía odiar a su amiga pelirosa, era una persona gentil y amable, que podía escucharla y entenderla de poco a tanto. Soltó aire tratando de tranquilizarse asintiendo con una sonrisa forzada a la castaña que no parecía convencida ante lo que hizo la peliazul.

Caminaron directamente al salón, Hinata un sentía su corazón que salía de su pecho. Eran sus primeros celos, no como los otros de los años pasados, más bien, estos tenían grandes deseos desesperados de gritarles que ella era su novia. Ergo, ese sería el final de la relación secreta entre ambos. Por ello debía de aguantar, con demasiada demencia, debía hacerlo.

Todo por él, todo por el fin del año.

.

.

.

―¿D-disfruto de los dulces?

No podía ocultarlo, los celos que tenía ya no podían estar todo el tiempo ocultos en su diminuto sentir femenino. Sasuke le miro haciendo su cabeza atrás, dejando que el fleco que escondía toda su frente lo despojara admirando su gran piel blanca y relucientes ojos negros. Pero eso no evito que se encontrara disgustada, muy disgustada por lo que sucedió en la cafetería.

―Cierra la puerta, alguien podría escuchar.

―Está cerrada, lo hice después de entrar.

No tartamudeo. Ese era un gran logro.

―Así que viste todo.

―Y-yo… ―Titubeó haciendo que él alzara una ceja― ¡C-claro que sí!

―Sabes que no me gustan los dulces ―habló pasando página del libro.

―Lo sé… ―dijo a lo bajo mordiéndose el labio.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento cerrando su libro que antes estaba leyendo. Lo dejo a un lado y le miro cruzado de brazos, interesado ante la idea de que ella fuera alguien posesiva.

―¿Estas celosa? ―preguntó con ironía.

Aquella pregunta la sorprendió, haciéndola sonrojar y mirar a un lado con el corazón en un puño. La había descubierto, y se sentía apenada por su forma de expresarse tan brusca. Nunca había tenido celos, por esa razón Sasuke le miraba tan curioso que no parecía el mismo. Con algo de vergüenza, asintió.

―Vaya…

Se dio vuelta, agitando un poco sus hombros. Parecía reír, pero no podía escuchar su risa. Hinata alzo una ceja ofendida.

―N-no se ría.

Él se volteó, con la mano escondiendo sus labios. Era obvio que no quería que lo viera sonreír, pero era tan tentador quitarle esa mano para que enseñara esa curva de belfos tan cautivadora. Más eso no hizo que Hinata se tranquilizara, inflo un poco sus mejillas cruzándose de brazos, un tanto avergonzada y enojada por el comportamiento de su supuesto "Novio".

―¿Por qué no fuiste con tus amigos ayer al Karaoke?

Al parecer no se le había olvidado ese tema. Hinata se tranquilizó, entendiendo la paz del ambiente. Sasuke tenía una taza de café, tomándolo lentamente hasta que el líquido ardiendo raspara su garganta. Ella se sentía cautivada, porque era la única que podía presenciar todo eso, todo lo hermoso de él.

―Solo quería estar con usted.

Casi se atraganta lo que estaba bebiendo. Hinata nunca había sido tan atrevida, probablemente ni ella se daba cuenta que lo estaba siendo.

―Podrían sospechar, te la pasas todo el día en mi oficina como si fuera tu segunda casa.

―B-bueno yo, siempre cuido mis espaldas. Me as-aseguro de que nadie me siga ―Aseguró con un dedo cerca de sus labios.

Buena técnica, porque si ella no hubiese sido cuidadosa, ya habrían sospechado. Seguramente dirían que la está explotando haciendo cosas que no quería, peor el caso, en zonas prohibidas que no debían de hacer. Suspiro dejando la taza aun lado.

―Vuelve a clase, pronto te alcanzaré ―dijo él.

Hinata asintió con lentitud y tristeza. Tenían poco tiempo los dos juntos, no podían compartirse el uno al otro. Ya debía de ser una costumbre, pero ella sentía que se alejaban cada vez más. Miro su muñeca y se sonrojo al verla. Tenía el reloj que le regalo el día de San Valentín, no podía entregarle chocolates u dulces, ni siquiera galletas, pero si algo que no sospecharían que una estudiante como ella le regalaría.

Un reloj.

Demasiado costoso y muy a lo moderno.

Sasuke no lo acepto, no quería aceptarlo, que una chica 6 años menor que él comprarle algo de un adulto y demasiado caro era como una explotación. No tenía la intención de aceptarlo, sin embargo, la mirada triste y adolorida que mostraban sus ojos perlas hizo que a mal gusto, lo aceptara.

Pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, se dio cuenta que ese reloj le quedaba muy bien. No solo eso, muchos de sus compañeros y posiblemente amigos lo envidiaban. En ese caso se sintió afortunado en tener ese accesorio en su muñeca. Eso hizo que Hinata sonriera feliz.

Podía no amarla, sin embargo, la tomaba en cuenta en la relación con completo silencio.

Y con eso, sonrió feliz hasta llegar a la puerta y hacerle la típica reverencia de respeto superior. Caminó por los pasillos sin dejar de sonreír, feliz de lo hermoso que se sentía verlo con el regalo que le dio. Ya esperaba el final de clases, así podría estar con él sin ningún problema.

No podía esperar.

.

.

.

Clase de Historia. Sasuke no era el gran maestro amado por el mundo estudiantil, era muy estricto y amaba la disciplina, la puntualidad y la responsabilidad de sus alumnos. Por eso, al grupo de Hinata los incluía como uno de sus grupos favoritos, poniéndolos como ejemplo en cualquier circunstancia. Ahora en ese momento, los recompensaba llevándolos a la sala audiovisual poniéndoles una película basada en la historia de un país que no era Japón.

Todos arreglaban los asientos, y en hileras, todos comenzaron a hacerse un grupo de amigos para poder así disfrutar mejor de la película. Sasuke nunca hacía eso, le había contado una vez que tenía pensado recompensarlos cuando estaba ayudándolo a arreglar unos papeles que le urgían entregarlos mañana a la otra escuela que enseñaba. Él le había contado de esa película, solo a ella, porque al grupo en general parecía no saber nada de esta.

Se sentía completamente afortunada.

Deseaba verla, el cómo su novio relato de esa cinta cinematográfica le daban tantas ansias de que se pasara a pantalla y así disfrutar con sus amigos de dicha película.

―Estoy que muero de la emoción ―Sakura parecía emocionada, aquel sonrojo en las mejillas lo decía todo.

―A ver frentona, encoge tú estúpido trasero que no puedo ver ni siquiera la pantalla.

―¡¿Qué me dijiste cerda?!

―C-chicas tranquilas ―Trató de tranquilizar Hinata con una gota en su mejilla, gracias a eso, Sakura e Ino se giraron con orgullo ignorándose la una a la otra. Ella suspiro―. Menos mal… ―Buscó con la mirada a su profesor y después, con cierta vergüenza, lo descubrió mirándola―. Sasuke–sensei…

―¡Sasuke–sensei me está mirando!

―Calma frente de marquesina, te está mirando porque haces mucho escándalo, gracias a ti nos sacará de la sala ―Ino parecía molesta, había pasado una semana y se notaba ya el poco interés que le tenía a Sasuke. Sakura alzo la ceja luchando las dos con la mirada.

Hinata suspiro mirando a lo bajo, a sabiendas que su amiga de ojos jade estaba enormemente enamorada de su novio. No quería que se desilusionara, a pesar de los pensamientos egoístas de apartarla de él, no era justo lo que estaba haciendo. Nadie sabía que tenía novio, todos pensaban que era la virgen María, tan inocente y pura como el albino. Y, lo que tampoco sabían, era que su novio era el maestro de Historia, que volvía loca a cualquier colegiala o mujer adulta con solo mirarlo.

Estaba lloviendo, el clima fresco quería entrar entre los conductos, pero la calefacción parecía hacer lo suyo impidiéndole el acceso. Hinata se levantó de su asiento, al parecer alguien quería pasar por su hilera y sentarse, y al hacerse a un lado se alejó de los demás asientos de Tenten y Kiba.

Sucedió entonces, la luz parpadeante de un rayo caer dejándolos aturdidos, Hinata se echó para atrás, escondiéndose entre sus brazos. Todos gritaron, las mujeres más de lo debido por el miedo a la oscuridad. Se escuchó el ruido de como unas cosas caen al suelo, asustando a cada uno de una forma escalofriante.

Todos parecían estar ocupados protegiéndose y mascullando del miedo que tenían, más no se daban cuenta que Hinata se encontraba en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos en par mirando el cuello de Sasuke. Tenía sujeto una caja de archivos de metal, parecía pesada al ver su expresión de esfuerzo al evitar que caiga. No quería atemorizar más al grupo.

Hinata pudo sentir su aroma masculino, no era perfume, era su aroma natural; si era así, era exquisitamente adictivo. No la tocaba, a penas y podía sentir su figura al lado que la protegía de la caja, se sintió totalmente segura entre él. Su rostro adquirió un color rosáceo, que parecía ser rojo al encontrarse con uno pasión; sudaba a mares, completamente nerviosa ante la cercanía de su apuesto novio a ella.

Pero… ¿Por qué él no estaba nervioso?

Con algo de sigilo, Sasuke logró poner los archiveros a su lugar, sin que nadie sospechara. Hinata se levantó, aun con el rostro rojo, miro a su maestro que parecía preguntarle con la mirada si se encontraba bien, la peliazul asintió penosa.

Regresó la luz, todos soltaron suspiros de alivio. Sasuke se dirigió al monitor y Hinata se volvió a su lugar carraspeando la garganta con timidez, Kiba, que estaba a su lado, se acercó a ella susurrándole en el oído:

―¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy roja, como si tuvieras fiebre.

―E-e-estoy bi-bien.

La sonrisa forzosa y de lo ronca de su voz no lo convencía, y a pesar de que él insistía en llevarla en la enfermería, ella se negaba rotundamente a ir.

Probablemente Sasuke no se puso nervioso, quizá nunca la quiso, y realmente esta con ella porque ella no sufriría el dolor del rechazo. Miro abajo adolorida. No sabía si preguntarle directamente, si realmente la quería como ella a él.

Hinata lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado. Pero si Sasuke no la quería, ¿Entonces para que tenían una relación? Ella le estorbaba, y lo único que podía hacer por él era terminar, y volver a la vida que antes los dos tenían.

Si, terminar es lo mejor que debería de hacer.

.

.

.

Ella había esperado hasta que la junta de maestros terminará, no se dejó ver por los demás maestros que salían exhaustos ante la larga junta de dos horas máxima que tenían. Probablemente hablaron de cosas como el nuevo método de estudio que aprobó el gobierno y cosas así. Eso no impidió que Hinata esperara con paciencia a su novio, que parecía no estar consciente de que ella lo espero.

Se sorprendió al verla, estaba en las escaleras con un mirar triste y con desanimo. Así no era su rostro, siempre ruborizada con una sonrisa dulce y tierna, la risa montada de alegría y educación a la hora de contar algo que le adquiría gracia. Algo sucedía, y no era nada bueno.

―¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Deberías estar en tu casa, es muy peligroso ―dijo con los libros colgando de hombro agarrados de su mano. Aquella posición lo hacía ver tremendamente sexy.

Hinata le miro, con cierto desánimo le respondió:

―Q-quiero hablar co-con usted… ―Parecía cada vez más baja su voz―, de no-nosotros…

Sasuke asintió, para luego acercarse a su auto y abrir la puerta del copiloto. Hinata se sorprendió.

―Sube, te dejaré en la estación.

Hinata miro a su alrededor, temiendo que alguien los viera. El lugar estaba desierto, no había ningún alma que deambulaba alrededor. Con algo de temor, se subió tomando con fuerza su maletín con el sonrojo acostumbrado en sus mejillas.

Era la primera vez que la llevaba en su auto.

Sasuke también entro al coche, haciendo a un lado una cajita de regalo. La ojiperla miro la caja y después se sorprendió al recodar a la perfección ese regalo. Con prisa, abrió el interior y se encontró con el gorro y bufanda que ella tejió con amor y paciencia. Se sonrojo con las manos temblorosas mientras Sasuke arrancó el coche sin perderse la reacción de esta.

―A-aun lo tienes…

―Creías que la tiraría, tampoco soy tan cruel ―dijo con ironía―. No contigo.

A Hinata le salto el corazón de felicidad, y después le miro aguantando ese sentimiento.

―T-tú-

―La hiciste con mucho cariño, me la regalaste con mucha fuerza de voluntad, es un regalo muy preciado, casi como el reloj, solo que este ―Señalo la caja de regalo―, es más especial.

El silencio se hizo reinar, dejando a un lado las dudas que Hinata tenía en su mente. Era una tonta, iba a terminar una relación en la que era posiblemente correspondida. Sentía que estallaría de felicidad, era justo como una pareja de novios. Sonrió dejándose llevar por el sentimiento, olvidando que la estación estaba cerca, y que era hora de despedirse.

Cuando estaba a punto de bajarse, la voz de su novio le detuvo.

―¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? ―preguntó con seriedad.

Hinata trago grueso, y cuando se dignó a decirlo, el celular de Sasuke sonó a tal punto que la silencio. Parecía importante la llamada, por ello, decidió irse sin avisarle. Podía verlo mañana, aun había tiempo de preguntarle lo que sentía por ella.

El Uchiha colgó su celular desviándose y mirar la puerta de su auto, se sorprendió al no encontrarla y ver el tren a todo motor dirigiéndose a su destino. Bufo con fuerza.

Ni siquiera se despidió.

.

.

.

Fue inesperado que la directora llamara a un homenaje tan de repente, aunque Tsunade parecía ser alguien irresponsable, siempre hacía las cosas a su debido tiempo y forma. Por eso se le hacía raro esa pequeña reunión entre salones.

Hablaba sobre cosas comunes, parecía no ser cosa del otro mundo; sin embargo, el alumnado parecía estar preocupado por lo que pasaría en unos momentos si llegase al punto donde todos comenzarían a aterrorizarse. Hinata miraba con discreción a su lado, no podía ver a Sasuke gracias a los demás estudiantes de otro salón que lo escondían de su vista. Estaba cruzado de brazos, apenas y podía verlo con esa figura relajada.

Habían pasado unos días; lo extrañaba demasiado, él parecía ocupado con el trabajo, quizá se aproximaba la época de exámenes y eso era lo que la directora tenía pensado decirles. Suspiro tan bajo que apenas y podía sentirlo resbalando de sus labios, miro el suelo, pero respingo un poco al escuchar a Kiba desde atrás, con un aura amenazadora.

―Esa vieja parece presidente, lleva 40 minutos hablando ―Chasqueo la lengua con las piernas temblándole―. Este es el discurso más jodido de mi vida. No siento mis putas piernas.

―Joder, quiero sentarme.

―Me quede envarada…

―Quiero irme a casa.

―"Bale Berga la Bida"

―Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en una gárgola.

La peliazul tenía tantas ganas de reír, le hacía gracia como sus compañeros mascullaban en susurros muchas cosas cómicas y sin más, graciosas. Tuvo que aguantarse mordiéndose los labios, antes de soltar una sonrisa. Miro aún lado y Kiba parecía estar sudando y Tente se mordía con fuerza sus labios aguantando el dolor.

Sin poder aguantar un poco, iba a soltar una pequeña risa, no obstante, un estruendo de una persona caerse la hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresiva acción y con preocupación inclinándose hasta tomarla entre sus brazos.

―¿Estas bien?

La chica parecía asentir, sin muchas ganas. Sudaba demasiado, tenía la piel ardiendo y sus piernas temblaban como si fuesen de gelatina.

―¡Uchiha–sensei, alguien se desmayó!

Hinata miro a todas partes, encontrando a Tenten dejándose apoyar por la pobre muchacha y a Kiba en cuclillas avisando a Sasuke.

―Aun lado ―dijo con tranquilidad caminando sereno.

Se acuclillo hasta ella y le toco la frente, hizo que respingara y se sonrojara más de lo que estaba.

―¿Acaso tiene fiebre profesor? ―pregunto la castaña con preocupación.

―Si ―respondió levantándose suspirando.

―Tú, llévala a la enfermería ―Tsunade había bajado de donde estaba apuntando a Kiba como dicha ejecutiva superior.

―¡¿Pero por qué yo?!

―Yo la llevaré ―No se supo cómo, pero Sasuke ya tenía entre sus brazos y cargándola como una princesa, a la que anteriormente estaba en el suelo. Estaba sonrojada, como un tomate maduro, temblando del nerviosismo―, siga con lo suyo.

Apretaba con fuerza su camisa de manga larga, como si se aferrase a algo y temiera caerse. Todo fue visto por Hinata, que estaba congelada desde que la toco de la frente y la cargo frente a todos. Miro la escena, como Sasuke la tenía tomándola de la espalda y sosteniendo sus piernas en esa diminuta falda mientras se alejaba y le preguntaba en un susurro si se encontraba bien.

Estaba aturdida, y parecía ella la que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Ella era su… novia. Si Hinata le había dicho que lo amaba… entonces porque él… nunca la había ayudado.

No había otra opción… ¿verdad?

.

.

.

―¡Por favor!

Hinata le devolvió la mirada, desanimada, con unas grandes ganas de caer en su alcoba con pereza y pensar en las cosas que han pasado conforme sucedían los días. Tenten parecía rogarle, desde que comenzó el día, hasta el término de clases. Después del desmayo de aquella chica, la Hyuga no ha podido acercarse ni un metro más a Sasuke. Seguía un poco triste, y lo mejor sería alejarse de él por unos días.

Suspiro, con gran pereza, ella no hacía eso, pero le importaba poco que piensen ahora, solo quería ir a casa, pero su amiga no parecía ayudarle.

―No lo sé…

―Solo esta noche, dile a tu padre, saldremos con los chicos y dormirás en mi casa ¡Te lo pido! ―Seguía con las manos juntas, rogando con grandes exclamaciones de que la acompañara a una nueva a ventura.

Hinata pensó en los pros y contras. Hiashi le daría permiso ya que trabaja muy a la tarde, a Hanabi le dejaría de cenar, además, las encargadas de la casa podían cocinarle el desayuno. Sin embargo, por mucho que quería acompañar su amiga, estaba segura que se aburriría a mil; se conocía a la perfección.

―Y-yo… ―Sintió la mirada castaña de Tenten, como si fuese un cachorro que quería que le cumpliera su capricho. Suspiro―. Está bien… ¿D-dónde ire-iremos?

―¡Si! ―Cantó en victoria―. A los bolos, dicen que será divertido. Además… ―continuó con una sonrisa picará―, hay un chico que quiere conocerte. Se puso muy mal cuando no viniste con nosotros al Karaoke, ahora creo que si esta es una buena oportunidad de que se conozcan.

Se sonrojo, al par que sus orejas ardían de vergüenza. Tenten comenzó a reír con fuerza llamando la atención de todo el alumnado que se encontraba ahí. Hinata tomo sus cosas queriendo huir de la situación, sin embargo, al caminar y dar el primer pasó, Sasuke estaba frente a ella, mirándola directamente. Bajo la mirada con timidez.

―¿Por qué tanto ruido? ―pregunto mirando a Tenten, ella sonreía, sabiendo que no lo hace para sermonearle o amenazar de llevarla con Tsunade.

―Solo organizamos una salida para el día de mañana Sasuke–sensei ―Caminó hasta Hinata llevando un brazo a su cuello, Hinata seguía avergonzada frente a su "Novio"―. Buscamos un novio para Hinata, y un chico quiere conocerla ―Volvió con su sonrisa maliciosa dirigiéndose a Hinata―. Es un buen partido, y muy lindo, te apuesto a que cuando lo veas, será amor a primera vista.

" _T-traidora."_

―Ya veo… ―susurro cruzándose de brazos. Entrecerró los ojos, sin despejar su mirar de la Hyuga, ella lo desviaba, evitando mirarlo directamente mordiéndose con fuerza su labio inferior. Se tragó un suspiro pesado―. Solo no lleguen tarde a casa.

―¡Hecho! ―Hizo pose de soldado saludando―. ¡Ven Hinata, tenemos que arreglarte para tu cita de mañana!

Tenten la jalo del brazo, llevándola con apuro en entre los pasillos. Hinata miro por encima de su hombro, pensando que Sasuke le miraba también, ergo, cuando volteó, él ya no estaba.

Bajo su mirar con dolor.

Si no le importaba… ¿Por qué estaba con ella?

.

.

.

Soltó un largo, vacío, y pesado bufido con un mirar aburrido al marcador. Los chicos estaban ganando, las chicas parecían faltarles unos tiros más y los alcanzarían, a menos de que el objetivo caiga por completo. Ella no le entendía a los bolos, era la primera vez que iba a un lugar así, más bien, era la primera vez que salía con todos sus amigos en general. Ino y Sakura chocaron puños, era el turno de que Sakura lanzara. Y ¡PUM!... Las chicas alcanzaron a los chicos. La vio saltar, gritar de alegría, envidiaba cada parte de esa felicidad… Sakura se divertía, pero ella no.

―¿Te aburres?

Hinata dio un saltito sonrojándose, Haku, él chico que parecía interesado en ella, estaba mirándola directamente con una expresión de curiosidad. Parecía preocupado, como si realmente se sintiera mal de que no se divierta. Ella negó.

―N-no… esto en verdad es divertido ―dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Haku alzo una ceja extrañado.

Realmente era apuesto, igual que Sasuke, solo que más joven y amable. Era una persona bondadosa, cuando la vio por primera vez, usando el vestido que Ino escogió para ella, sonrió con tanta ternura que la hizo roja como un tomate. Parecía mujer, con ese cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, y ojos marrones grandes, no era tan alto, pero si la traspasaba a ella como un chico enorme. Era un buen partido, pero no para ella.

Tomo entre las puntas su vestido, era de un color blanco hueso con pequeños holanes en las puntas y en los hombros. Ligero y fácil de moverse con unas zapatillas de piso del mismo color. Se sentía como una tonta llevando vestido ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar con uno. Pero parecía favorecerle mucho, los hombres que la miraban de más la intimidaban, agradecía con fervor a Haku que la escondía de ellos.

―Seré honesto ―Dirigiéndose a ella, le miro apuntándole con un dedo asustándola―. No me gustan los bolos ―Terminó con una sonrisa.

Hinata parpadeo para luego reír a lo bajo, Haku le miro curioso.

―Pienso lo mismo ―dijo sonriente enseñando levemente sus dientes blancos. Haku se sonrojo mirando a un lado.

―Supongo qué, quieres irte a casa ―La Hyuga le miro asombrada para luego asentir avergonzada―. No te preocupes, te entiendo. Este lugar no me gusta, el sonido de los bolos es molesto y estar rodeado de todos ellos ―Apuntó al grupo en general que festejaban―, me incomoda.

―T-tiene razón…

Un silencio se hizo entre ellos, al parecer a Haku le gustaba el silencio y la compañía de ella, además, sonreía consiente de que la plática que tenían era cómoda y tranquila. Hinata miro la hora, ya era tarde y debía volver a casa de Tenten. No le gustaba ese lugar, y por lo menos Haku fue una gran compañía.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

La pregunta la hizo asentir con fiereza. Necesitaba irse, y ya.

―C-claro que sí.

Haku sonrió para levantarse y ayudarla a ella a que lo hiciera también. Le agradeció eternamente al pasar desapercibidos ante los demás y salir soltando los dos un suspiro de alivio. Caminaron con paso sereno, enamorándose de la gran paz que rondaba entre ellos. Hinata se sintió tan cómoda con él, nunca pensó que alguien como Haku se interesaría en ella, era una persona tan buena y gentil, siempre sonriente y afable. No como Sasuke; él siempre se comportaba serio, y si sonreía, lo hacía a espaldas de ella. Suspiro cansada, odiaba suspirar, era como si algo la estuviera perturbando; pero era cierto, algo la perturbaba.

Y eso era la relación que tenía con su profesor de Historia.

―Hinata ―La detuvo posándose frente a ella con un sonrojo en las mejillas―. Tú… ―La cogió de las manos sonrojándola igualmente―, realmente me gustas. Demasiado…

Hinata bajo su mirar para después soltar las manos de él, alzo sus ojos perla encontrándose con aquellos marrones.

―Haku, y-yo… Lo siento mucho, pero estoy con al-

―Hinata.

La susodicha abrió los ojos con tal sorpresa girándose y mirar directamente a la persona que la esperaba en su auto cruzado de brazos. Tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía molesto y más que nada irritado al ver como la distancia de ellos se acorto al momento en que la agarro de las manos. Haku parecía extrañado, mirando las expresiones de los dos a la vez.

―Sasuke–sensei…

―¿Eh?

―Vámonos ―Sasuke caminó con rapidez hacia ella, Hinata se perturbo al sentir la mano masculina de Sasuke en la suya.

Era grande y cálida, a comparación de la suya, Sasuke tenía la mano levemente rasposa, pero con el mismo color blanco de su piel. Se sonrojo al verlas juntas, su mano parecía pequeña ante la suya. No debían tocarse… ¿Por qué ahora?

―¡Espere! ―Haku intento detenerlos―. ¡Hinata, espera!

Sasuke le miro por encima del hombro haciendo que ese retrocediera. Su aura era muy tensa, peligrosa y con solo enseñar sus ojos oscuros, parecía matarlo si se atreviera a detenerlos u si fuera el caso, tocar a la preciada chica que seguía con el corazón en un puño. Abrió la puerta de su coche y en eso, Hinata se giró.

―¡H-Haku, te explicaré luego! ―Hinata entro al auto a la fuerza, Sasuke cerro con brusquedad arrancando el auto―, l-lo siento mucho.

Haku aun parecía asombrado viendo como el coche entraba a la carretera y se iba a toda velocidad hasta perderlo de vista. Bufo con fuerza, su primera cita con la chica que le gusta y se estropeaba. Llevo una mano a su cabeza, dando vueltas como animal enjaulado. Un maestro se la llevo a la fuerza, Hinata le explicaría después y él debería de guardar silencio hasta que ella se lo diga. Por lo mientras…

¿Ahora qué le diría a Tenten?

.

.

.

―¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! ¡Dígame Sasuke–sensei! ―exclamaba con fuerza, con el mirar perturbado, pensando en lo que sucedió antes.

Sasuke seguí manejando, con más clama que antes, parecía ignorar a la Hyuga, miraba de vez en cuando la carretera cuando cruzaba para llegar rápido a su destino. Aun parecía nervioso, furioso y eso se notaba en cuanto apretaba con fuerza el volante.

Ella no podía soportarlo, era demasiado, primero le decía que no debían de tocarse, después él la agarraba de la mano, como si fuese lo más normal de mundo sin tener en cuenta el acuerdo que los dos habían hecho. Claro que quería que la tocara, que llevara esas manos a todo su cuerpo, arrojándola al placer carnal que le tenía, que los labios de él la besaran en un profundo y lujurioso beso.

Hinata no se sentía tan orgullosa de lo que pensaba u soñaba. Aceptaba que tenía sueños húmedos, y más de esos su profesor la poseía con una gran necesidad, igual como ella se la tenía a él. Y, con los ojos húmedos, miro la ventana ante el silencio tenso que se formaba entre ambos. Más murió cuando Hinata comenzó hablar, más tranquila.

―¿Por qué viene a buscarme como si nada y tocarme? ―Le preguntó mirándolo directamente, sin temer a nada, él solo tenía la vista fija a la carretera―. N-no sabe… No sabe lo que estaba sintiendo el no poder tocarlo… Era como si en un momento cayera al abismo y moriría sin poder intentarlo… Ni siquiera notaba mis celos, era como un juguete para usted. ―Se mordió el labio inferior al verse ignorada, pero después hablo, con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose apenas a sus ojos―. De verdad, quería ser su novia en todo, pero si eso significa todo lo que ha hecho por mí, no estoy a condición de serlo y menos en este estado ―Apretó con fuerza su puño cerrando sus parpados―. Detente, me bajare del auto ahora mismo.

El auto se detuvo de golpe, Hinata su cuerpo se hizo adelante ante la fuerza del freno, miro a un lado preocupándose por su "Novio" y en cuanto volteo, los labios de él capturaron los suyos.

Inesperado, así era. La tomo desprevenida, sintiendo aquellos belfos tocando los suyos, en un movimiento lento y profundo, saboreando toda esa carne que lo tenía volviendo loco. Aún tenía sus ojos abiertos, sorprendida ante ese acto egoísta. Sasuke dejo de besarla, volviendo a su lugar y después bufar con fuerza agarrando todo su fleco largo y llevar sus dos brazos al volante. Parecía frustrado, y Hinata, como una manzana.

―S-sensei…

―Vine por ti, porque tenía celos ―dijo mascullando, hiriendo su propio orgullo―. Eso era lo que querías, pues lo tienes, estoy celoso. Ardo en celos, que otro hombre te toque y yo no pueda hacerlo me hace arder en mi propio fuego ―Apoyó su frente en el volante―. Siempre conseguía las cosas con facilidad, nada me detenía, ni siquiera me faltaba algo. Pero… ―Hubo un momento en silencio, Hinata aún seguía roja, tocando sus labios con timidez, no sabía si seguiría, pero después, lo hizo―. Tú me hacías detenerme, a pensar mejor las cosas, tener inseguridades y pensar en los pros y los contras… No quería que todo esto afectará en nuestra relación…

―T-tu… ¿pasaste todo esto… por mí?

Silencio por su parte, Hinata tuvo el tiempo preciso para mirar su alrededor y darse cuenta que estaban dentro del estacionamiento de un hotel, no evito sonrojarse.

―Hinata…

La aludida se giró, él le miraba desde sus hombros, con esas perlas oscuras invadidas del deseo. Aquello la hizo sonrojar y mirar a un lado, llevo dos manos directo a su pecho, temiendo que escuchará el ritmo de su corazón. Sasuke se acercó a ella, tomándola de la muñeca enredando con seguridad sus dedos con los suyos y recargarla al asiento, esta respiraba con fuerza. Estaba peligrosamente cerca.

―Olvidemos nuestro trato… solo por esta noche ―Ella desvió sus ojos tímidamente, sintiendo el respirar de su novio en su mejilla―. Mañana debemos recordar nuestra promesa, y olvidar-

―¿Y si no quiero? ―preguntó, mirándolo ahora directo a los ojos―. ¿Y si no quiero olvidar?

―Entonces hare de esta noche algo especial ―Cada vez la distancia se acortaba, y eso tensaba más el cuerpo de la femenina que apretaba con fuerza sus piernas, pensando en la excitación que tenía dentro de estas―. Olvidemos todo.

La atrapo, con fuerza en los labios. Parecía una desesperación propia, de querer comerla por completo. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, para luego apretarla con fuerza a su cuerpo.

Lo que estaban a punto de hacer estaba mal… pero no se arrepentiría de nada.

.

.

.

Estaba en su alcoba, completamente a su merced. La tenía aprisionada al colchón, besándola con fiereza y deseo puro de querer devorarla ahí mismo. Tenía su lengua dentro, jugando con la de ella que tímidamente le correspondía, lambiendo sus dientes, sus labios exteriores y volver a meterse en su cavidad bocal como un manjar que nunca terminaría.

Hinata no dudaba en lo roja que estaba, la habitación de su novio era enorme, nadie sospechaba que estaba con una estudiante y la besaba con lujuria a sabiendas de lo que pasaría. Ella aun disfrutaba de todo lo que ese sentir de placer la profanaba, gemía cuando él llevo una rodilla en su parte intima soltando sus labios dejando que se escuchara por toda la habitación, ella jadeo con los ojos cerrados, y él solo la observo, contemplando el cuerpo de su novia sumida en su propio complacer.

De nuevo la atrapo en sus labios, alzando su vestido en poco a tanto, tocando sus níveas piernas blancas. Hinata jadeaba, agarrando con fuerza los cabellos de su maestro por la vergüenza. Y en ese instante, Sasuke se detuvo, dejándola con ganas de más.

―Es interesante…

―¿Q-qué? ―A penas y su pregunta se escuchó.

―Cando te toco ―Le beso su hombro desnudo haciéndola morder su labio―, es como si cada caricia ardiera… ―Agarro su rostro, para acercarla él―. Y en cada momento me gustarás más.

Jadeo cuando su lengua entro en su boca, llevo una mano en su falda y acariciando sus muslos, le mordió con fuerza su labio soltando un alarido. Sasuke se detuvo a verla, tenía los labios rojos y un sonroso en sus pómulos, aquellos belfos carnosos ya no tenían su brillo que tenía puesto en su cita, se había desecho en el coche de tanto beso robado. Y ahora, completa a su merced, se acercó a su busto atrapando en su ropa un pezón.

Hinata no dudo en contener un gemido.

―Tus gemidos ―dijo alzándola y bajar su cierre, esta solo se dejaba hacer―. No los escondas ―Beso el hueso de su clavícula descendiendo hasta el nacimiento de sus senos―. Déjame escucharte…

Encima de su sostén, tomo un pezón erizado, chupándolo mirándola directamente a los ojos, esta soltó un gemido fuerte jadeando. Sasuke mostró una sonrisa de ángel demonio y acariciar el otro. Hinata parecía estar sumida en su propio placer que no se dio cuenta cuando su novio la había despojado del vestido y la tenía en ropa interior. En ese momento, él se detuvo tratando de quitarle el sostén, parecía desesperado, pero aun así pudo quitarle los dos broches y lanzarlo lejos de ellos.

Lambio sus propios labios al ver dos pezones erizados a su propio placer. Mordió con fuerza sus labios al sentir su lengua, lambiendo desde la areola al pezón. El sentir era completamente placentero, el viento hacía lo suyo dándole una sensación placentera. No dudo en gritar cuando la mordió con fuerza, como todo un salvaje tomando sus dos senos en sus manos y juntarlos e lamberlos al mismo tiempo.

No podía aguantar más, era demasiado para ella.

La escuchaba gemir, la erección que tenía en sus pantalones quería entrar de una vez dentro de sus piernas que juntaba con miedo a que viera la parte íntima húmeda que provocaba sus caricias. Termino su tarea de complacerse con los senos, bajando lambiendo su vientre y besar el hueso de su cadera. La respiración de ella se volvía irregular al sentirlo tan cerca de su parte intima.

―Tu piel es deliciosa…

Sonrió de lado al sentirla temblar tomándola de los muslos y meter su cabeza entre ellos, como una gelatina y ella misma morder su brazo sintiendo la lengua lamber arriba y abajo los labios exteriores. Eso provocó un fuerte temblor entre sus piernas.

Aquella sensación era única.

Le quito sus bragas arrogándolas al suelo dejándola completamente desnuda y volver a su tarea entre esas piernas. Puso su boca en el clítoris, moviendo la lengua con frenesí dentro de ella. Los gemidos de ella se deslizaban en sus labios, que parecía quererlos detener, pero al parecer el movimiento brusco de su lengua y por como metía y acaba la lengua en su cavidad. La miro directamente, estaba arqueada, tratando de silenciar su placer con las manos.

Sintió una presión en su cabeza, era la mano de Hinata que lo aprisionaba más a su centro, con la meta de quererla llevar al éxtasis puro, siguió profundizando y sin dejar de lamber, imitando el coito que hacia el mismo procedimiento anterior.

Pronto llegaría, y el grande temblor de sus piernas lo indicaba.

Era como una explosión, Hinata sentía todas esas sensación explotar en todo su cuerpo, haciéndola gritar de placer y arquearse hacia delante tratando de alejarse, sin embargo, Sasuke la tomo de las caderas, impidiendo que escapara, y en un instante, apretó con fuerza los cabellos azabaches de su novio, llegando al climax.

Todo su alrededor logro desaparecer, solo su respiración irregular era lo único que lograba escuchar. El cuerpo de Sasuke se levantó sentándose de rodillas quitándose por completo la camisa blanca de su cuerpo y lanzarla a lo lejos al igual que la demás ropa. Hinata le miro alzándose y tocar su torso sentándose deleitándose de su piel blanca.

Con timidez, llevo la lengua a su torso hasta terminar en su cuello mordiendo su nuez de adán haciéndolo gruñir a lo bajo.

Era delicioso.

Cuando estaba a punto de quitarle los pantalones, Sasuke la acostó nuevamente besándola con fuerza haciendo que sus dos lenguas luchen en una batalla campal. Dejándola aturdida, volvió a levantarse y desabrochar su cinturón con lentitud mirándola directamente a los ojos.

―Temía que sucediera esto ―dijo captando su atención―, pensaba que si te tocará como ahora, te corrompería; alguien tan sucio como yo corrompiendo a alguien tan pura como tú… ―Hinata desvió la mirada al sentir como Sasuke se la comía por completo con esos ojos oscuros―. Pero eso ya no me importa… No me arrepiento de nada.

Bajando su cierre, y pantalón junto con los calzoncillos, Hinata pudo percibir su erección. Era enorme, y tuvo que abrir con sorpresa sus ojos por el tamaño. Sasuke se inclinó a ella, tomándola de las caderas elevándola a él y sentarla en sus piernas. Pudo sentir los pezones en su torso y para él fue realmente erótico poniéndolo más duro que antes.

Estaban tan cerca, el sexo del uno al otro, Hinata podía sentir el glande en su entrada, entrando con facilidad entre los fluidos femeninos de ella. Era como una descarga, un escalofrió que les recorrió a los dos, Sasuke podía sentir todo ese calor embragándolo, teniendo más presente que muy pronto sentiría el alarido de la Hyuga, pues, esta se aferraba en su espalda entrando con timidez a él.

Después de estar completamente dentro de ella, Hinata tembló con fuerza aferrándose a su nuca. Sasuke batallaba consigo mismo para no moverse, era tan apretada, los succionaba con tanta demencia que no podía quedarse quieto ni un minuto, pero tenía que aguantar, aguantar para que ella pueda seguir.

―¿Estas bien?

―S-si… ―Asintió con fuerza y con lagrimales en los ojos.

Era delirante y sabroso, como las convulsiones de ella seguían estrujándolo, y por dios que quería moverse, pero aun ella no se acostumbraba. Hinata le miro los ojos, con tanta vergüenza y timidez, entonces lo entendió.

Comenzó un lento y acompasado vaivén, moviéndose entre ella tomándola de las caderas, ella seguía en escondida, con el rostro sumido en el placer mordiendo su hombro. Gruño con gravedad sintiendo como ella lo apretaba más de manera delirante.

―Joder… ―Apenas y pudo completar la frase después del extenso respirar irregular de su cuerpo, sentía el sudor en todo su cuerpo. Hinata salió de su escondite y ahora lo acompañaba en su placer.

Era le primera vez que lo escuchaba decir una palabra así, y se le hacía tan estúpidamente erótico y sensual. Los embistes se volvieron gradualmente rápidos, a él se le nublaba la mirada de sentir tan cerca esos generosos pecho rozando sus pectorales. Agarro sus nalgas, dándole el atributo de moverse a la peliazul que parecía entenderle y montarse con más rapidez.

―Sensei… ―Hinata le miro rebotando sus pechos con mucha velocidad.

―Sigue así… más rápido.

Los embistes que le daba se hacían cada vez más fuertes, el placer lo hacía gruñir con más gravedad y delirio. Había deseado tanto a esa chica, y ahora le pertenecía, en cuerpo y alma. Sintieron el deseo mutuo de probarse nuevamente, besándose con fiereza, Hinata le lambio los labios adentrando su lengua en el interior de la boca de su novio que aceptó gustoso.

Estaban muy cerca del climax, el choque de caderas llenaba toda la habitación, y los gemidos se hacían más notorios. Solo faltaba poco, y llegarían al placer.

―¡Dios Hinata! ―La aferro a él―. ¡Joder!

Clavo sus uñas en la espalda, encorvándose y gritando roncamente el nombre de su maestro sintiendo la caliente semilla de él llenándola por completo. Sasuke enterró su rostro en su busto, gruñendo con fuerza, dejándose llevar por las convulsiones que tenía esta. Siguió moviéndose con lentitud, para luego detenerse y tumbarla en la alcoba.

Apenas y recupero su aliento, Hinata se sentía aplastada ante el cuerpo masculino que tuvo que agarrar su rostro y besarlo nuevamente, este le correspondió saliendo de ella soltando un suspiro ante la sensible zona.

―Te amo.

Le sonrió para después besar sus labios. Sasuke la tomo de las mejillas haciéndose a un lado, abrazándola contra su pecho y esconderla entre las sábanas.

―Yo también.

Hinata asintió contenta, cerrando los ojos llena de felicidad.

Él si la amaba, solo que no sabía cómo demostrárselo. Y si, esperaría el fin de año para volver a hacer lo que ahora hicieron, entonces lo haría. Solo ellos dos eran testigos de lo que sentían el uno al otro, y de lo que acababan de mostrar.

Mañana sería igual que antes, ellos tenían un acuerdo, no se tocarían hasta el fin del año escolar; rompieron el trato, pero eso no significa que no siga a pie. Mañana volverían a ser profesor y estudiante, pero por lo menos los dos cumplieron un deseo.

El deseo de tocarse.

Solo faltaban unos meses… ¿Qué tan malo sería esperar?

.

.

.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

¡Cuánto pinshi tiempo! Me siento vieja –se mira al espejo–, hay dioj mio, ¿hace cuánto no actualizo? ¡Joder, solo espero que no me odien!

¡Ternuras, perdonen a esta adolescente que se la pasa haciendo tarea y… y… escribiendo cosas que no tiene nada que ver con Fanfiction! Solo vengo a decirles que ya no podré actualizar como antes, me encargan un shingo de tarea y eso no es de dios ewe, ¡No sé nada de matemáticas, ni de física, ni de biología, ni de ética y valores, ni de otras cosas más! ¡Toy mensa TTwTT! ¿Alguien me haría el favor de prestarme su cerebro para los exámenes? No sé… ayudar a esa autora que no sabe nada del mundo exterior owo.

El capítulo de "No muere la esperanza" ésta a la mitad de ser completado, solo actualizare ese fic, los demás estarán en pausa. Habrá un orden, terminando este seguiré con otro, y así sucesivamente. ¡Viva México! ¡Viva la independencia! ¡Vivan las pizzas! (?)

Jesús María y José –mira la puerta–, alguien está tocando la puerta –póngase la canción del exorcista–.

¡Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su Reviews y ponerlo en favoritos! ¡Únanse al lado oscuro, hay galletitas… muchas galletitas, chocolates, Hentai, Yaoi, Yuri y muchas cosas más :3!

Se supone que debería estar haciendo un cuadro… pero me gano más la pereza que la tarea xD. ¡No olviden pasarse a mis demás fics! ¡Tenemos mucho SasuHina! ¡Y NicolasXAlex, la nueva pareja que estaré escribiendo! ¡Atentas, algún día –o mes xD– actualizaré!

¡Nos vemos!

¡Bye-Bye!

Att.

SamMeiTukusama.

 _ **19/09/2015**_


End file.
